


Pull The Pin Extra Scenes

by Vesper90



Series: Ending The Cold War [2]
Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: In which divorce papers are discussed, M/M, and a henchman gets very embarrassed and wishes he'd gone home when his boss told him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they clear the air in the laser room, our villain needs to re-acquaint himself with his agent...preferably over the desk in his office.<br/>Unfortunately a discussion about divorce papers postpones that...momentarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Pin Extra Scenes

Heading back to Reginald’s office, Michael assumed that they would have a lot to talk about and he steeled himself for the soul bearing heart to heart that would be needed to regain Reg’s trust. 

Reginald closed the door and locked it, while Michael crossed the room to lean against the desk. 

“So…” Michael was a little at a loss for where to start.

“So now I guess I have to get to know you all over again, find out how much was an act.”

“Basically none of it, you knocked me off my cover so much that first night that I even told you my real name. Like some sort of wet behind the ears, first time in the field agent. I’ve been complete shit at sticking to my cover ID ever since. Quite frankly it's embarrassing.”

“Well you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t trust you completely on that, I’ll have to verify it myself.” 

“Fair enough.” What Michael was expecting was an exhaustive game of question and answer. If there was one thing he knew for certain about Reginald it was that his curiosity was boundless. 

What he did not expect was for Reginald to practically pounce on him, pinning him to the desk and kissing him frantically. It was all Michael could do to keep up with him. When they finally broke for air Michael gasped out a few words.

“I can assure you that none of that was faked either Reg.”

“Like I said,” Reg grinned “I’ll have to verify that myself.”

“Fair enough” and Michael didn’t resist when he found himself being pushed onto the desk, knocking off everything in his way…including a folder of paperwork that spilled out onto the floor. 

“Shit.” Reginald stopped what he was about to do, much to Michael’s disappointment, and leaned down to pick up the papers. Michael jumped off the table to help and found himself completely bewildered to find himself holding a piece of paper with “petition for dissolution of marriage” emblazoned across it. 

“Reg…?” He held the paper out to him with numb fingers. “Are you really…?”

“We both had some ties we needed to cut to make this work apparently.” Reginald admitted. “Is this…are you okay with that?”

“Oh, absolutely, I’m very okay with that.” Michael dropped the paper on the desk and reached for Reginald. 

When David came to the door a little later to make sure no one was dead, instead of knocking he just turned around and power walked out of the facility with a red face.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex, because I'm a wimp and I can't write it.


End file.
